


A Little Optimism Goes a Long Way

by thepinkus27



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Singing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Kevin doesn't think the mission will work out, but Arnold gives him hope that maybe it will.This is heavily based off the song "I Am Here for You," because it's super fluffy and I love it.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Kevin Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A Little Optimism Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstans/gifts).



> Pricingham is underrated. No, I do not take criticism. 
> 
> Anyways I wrote this for bestest buddy Alyssa. Hey, Alyssa, love you!
> 
> I wrote this so it could be interpreted as romantic or platonic, so hopefully everyone can enjoy this. 
> 
> Also I'm new to this fandom, so I'm a little nervous.

The duo lay beside each other in bed, backs facing the other. Kevin's thoughts kept replaying the events of the day in a loop, focused on his failures and the hopelessness of their situation. How would they convert people who committed blasphemy on the regular? People with bigger problems than what would happen when they died; people more worried about if they'd eat the next day, if they even made it that long. 

If only he was in Orlando, watching the parades in Disney World, eating in restaurants and exploring the space center. He wouldn't be overwhelmed by the culture shock; he'd be laughing and smiling and happy, and everyone would be proud of him and cheer him on. 

Kevin's daydreaming was interrupted by a chirpy "nighty night, best friend!" from none other than the happy go lucky Arnold. He couldn't understand how someone could be so upbeat all the time. Frankly, that and Arnold's clinginess was getting slightly irritating.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep. Goodnight," Kevin said, his voice dripping with exhaustion. He hoped Arnold would detect his lack of enthusiasm. 

Clearly that was too much to hope for. He heard Arnold roll over, and he started singing something that sounded right out of nursery school. All Kevin could think was 'Oh God, he's singing.' "Sleep now, little buddy, put your cares away. Nappy with a happy face, tomorrow's a latter day!" Admittedly Arnold wasn't a bad singer. He was better than Kevin expected. 

"What are you doing? Why are you singing?" Kevin questioned incredulously, his brows furrowed as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Trying to make you feel better! Singing always cheers me up and helps me sleep," Arnold said, Kevin's tone not killing his inner pollyanna one bit. 

"I feel fine. I don't need cheering up. Go to sleep," Kevin said, turning his head back to face the front. That couldn't be farther from the truth, but he didn't need Arnold's comfort. 

"The song's not even done yet!" Arnold replied. 

"Tomorrow is going to be a long and difficult day. We need all the sleep we can get," Kevin continued, hoping to get Arnold off his case. "The other missionaries here haven't baptized a single person."

"Well if they had, then it wouldn't be so incredible when you did it." The sincerity and admiration in Arnold's voice almost made Kevin tear up. He started to reconsider his first impression of his companion. 

"Maybe you're right," Kevin said shyly.

"You're gonna beat all the odds, and show everyone how unstoppable you are. Always remember this: you're amazing!" The excitement in Arnold's voice and his words made Kevin start to believe it and feel confident in himself once again. 

Arnold continued, "Maybe my dad will finally be happy with me, instead of just feeling stuck with me." His voice sounded sad, which was totally out of Arnold's character. Kevin didn't think he could feel sadness until now. It broke his heart, hearing Arnold say that. Kevin felt a protective instinct rise up in himself. 

Kevin rolled over to face Arnold. "Your dad's got plenty to be proud of right now. You're on your mission, saving the world. We're gonna do this together as a team. I've got you and you've got me," Kevin said, and placed a hand on Arnold's upper arm. 

"Really?" Arnold's face lit up with a blinding grin, one that made his eyes sparkle, and Kevin was filled with energizing happiness. Kevin had a newfound sense of appreciation for Arnold, and took back any cruel thoughts he had been thinking about him earlier. 

"For sure." Kevin wrapped him up in a fierce hug. He hoped Arnold would never change. He wanted to protect him from all the bad things in the world and keep him safe and sound and happy. 

"I'm so grateful Heavenly Father paired us together. I prayed to get put with you, you know." Arnold placed his hands on Kevin's back and rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. He smiled from ear to ear. 

Kevin hadn't exactly gone out of his way to make friends, too focused on his studies, and judging by the way Arnold clung to him like a frightened animal, he wasn't a social butterfly either. "I'm glad we're together too. You're a good kid." He gently pat his back. 

Arnold finished the rest of his song, "Evening star shines brightly, God makes life anew. Tomorrow is a latter day and I am here for you." He gave Kevin a small squeeze. 

"I am here for you too," Kevin sang, and could feel how much it meant to Arnold that he wanted to sing with him. Then the two sang together, "We are here for us."

Kevin felt warmth buzzing around his middle. He could tell he'd remember this moment and cherish it. He never thought that when he got paired with Arnold he'd end up taking quite the liking to him, but he could tell now having gotten to know him a little better, he'd really appreciate his optimistic spirit in a situation that felt so impossible. Maybe everything would really work out. And if it didn't, at least he'd have Arnold. 


End file.
